


A Bludger to the Heart

by Athena_Archer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Coach Draco, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Love, M/M, Quidditch, Seeker, Top Draco Malfoy, snitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Archer/pseuds/Athena_Archer
Summary: In need of a change and a challenge Harry decides to leave The Arrows and join Malfoy’s quidditch team, The Dragons. It is more of a change and a challenge than he expected.Draco just wants to win. To see his team above all others. He thought allowing his childhood nemesis on his team would do that, but all Potter seems to do is distract him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Fancy Dinners and Awkward Check Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for deciding to try this story. I am really excited about it and have tons of ideas. Hopefully I will be updating once or twice weekly depending on chapter size. I really hope you enjoy!

Harry ran his hands through his hair and sent his agent, Kayla, a meek smile. He knew she wouldn’t like this change of plans, but this was what he wanted. According to his mind healer it was time to be a touch selfish anyway. 

“Are you really sure about this decision Harry? You have been extremely successful with the Arrows for the last six years, why change that now?” Kayla looked at him with such a confused face.

Harry sat for a second. He wasn’t sure which answer she would like best. He decided to go with a partial truth. 

“Maybe I just need a challenge.”

“But why the Dragons? You are aware of the ownership right?” Kayla was starting to look like she wanted to commit Harry to a psych ward. 

“Maybe that will be a fun challenge in itself,” Harry said with a small grin. 

Kayla shook her head but nodded. 

“It’s your life and your career, I’ll reach out to the team this afternoon and see what I can do.” 

Harry flashed her one of his winning smiles. 

“Don’t give me that look Harry Potter, I refuse to be charmed by that,” Kayla said with a laugh, “now get out of my office and go be a pain in the arse to someone else.” 

“Oh you know I love annoying you,” Harry replied before apparating away. 

********

“Mr. Malfoy?”

Draco looked up from the Prophet to see his favorite house elf, Missy, looking up at him with large eyes. 

“I’ve told you to call me Draco, remember?”

“Yes sir,” she said, “I have a letter from a Ms. Kayla Redwood. It is marked as important.” 

Draco lifted his eyebrow. He didn’t know any Kaylas or Redwoods. His wards shouldn’t have allowed any unknown senders mail to get through. 

Missy set down the letter and with a loud pop she was gone. 

Draco cast a couple revealing spells and found the letter safe. He opened it and pulled out the crisp paper. 

_ Dear Mr. Malfoy,  _

_ I send this letter in regards to the open seeker position on the Dragons. My client wishes to be your next seeker. _

Draco stopped reading in order to gape at the letter. Her client  _ wishes _ to just join his team? Was this a joke? You don’t just get to join a team because you wish it. You go through rigorous training and tryouts. This had to be a joke. 

_ “My client and I would like to meet you to talk. I believe this could be a very beneficial meeting for my client and your team. Due to circumstances, I would like my client to remain nameless at the moment. Please meet me at The Golden Enchantress at 6 tonight.  _

_ Thank you, Kayla Redwood.  _

Draco wanted to laugh but he was impressed by the choice of The Golden Enchantress. Only important and rich people could get into it and it sometimes took months to get a seat. Whoever this client was was someone of importance. 

“Missy! I’m going out and may not be back until later. No need for dinner,” he called out to the silent flat. 

Draco apparated to his room and flicked through his robes, tossing out those suitable for such a prestigious restaurant. Black, silver, gold, green, blues, and so many other color choices. Satin, velvet, cashmere, and fur. 

He ended up wearing a soft feeling black set of dress robes with sharp lines of silver running through them. They weren’t his fanciest robes, but they were his power robes. He never felt more superior then when he wore these robes, and for all he knew he might need it when meeting this mystery client. 

Draco nodded to his reflection before turning to his floo and tossing in the powder. 

“The Golden Enchantress!”

***********

“Are you certain he will show?” Harry asked for the hundredth time in the last minute.

Kayla sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“As I told you before, I didn’t just toss your galleons around to get into this place for no reason. I am sure that he will show.”

Each table was surrounded by powerful privacy charms making it so from the outside you couldn’t see people and from the inside everywhere around you just looked like glowing lights. That was part of the charm of this place, the true anonymity. 

Harry’s leg wouldn’t stop bouncing up and down. Maybe this was a mistake. He hadn’t spoken to Malfoy in years. He had played against the Dragons multiple times and seen him from a distance but that was it. 

“Excuse me sir, I have a Draco Malfoy saying he is supposed to join you,” The waiter said with a very strong french accent. 

Kayla nodded her head and sent the waiter a flirty smile. 

“Yes, please send him over.”

Harry’s heart rate increased. What if Malfoy refused to let him onto his team just because of their past. What if he couldn’t find a team to play on? But worst of all, what if Malfoy still hated him?

Then a chair appeared and suddenly there was Malfoy, with a stunned look on his face. 

“Er.. Hello,” said Harry. 

Malfoy just sat there staring at Harry with his mouth slightly open. And dammit all to Azkaban, but Malfoy looked good. His robes were a sleek black with strong lines of silver and for some reason Harry couldn’t get the word gorgeous out of his mind. 

“I am Kayla Redwood, please call me Kayla,” Kayla interrupted the silence, thrusting her hand out to Malfoy whose gaze turned to the short blonde. 

“Nice to meet you,” Malfoy said in a slightly strangled voice, “I am Draco Malfoy.”

The table sat in silence until the waiter returned. Draco ordered some sort of duck, Kayla ordered a salad, and Harry ordered a pasta dish. 

“I wanted to talk about joining your team, “ Harry said hesitantly. 

“I know Potter. I didn’t know it would be you here tonight. I don’t know if I really want you on my team.” Malfoy’s voice was cold. 

Harry’s heart stopped for a moment. He needed this contract. 

“Not to be overconfident, but I have one of the best seeker records in the last century, and if memory recalls I have beaten your last seeker to the snitch in every game.”

Malfoy scowled. 

“Why would you even want to join my team anyway? The Arrows have a great team and have done well.”

“Maybe I just want a change.”

“What kind of change?” 

“Something challenging.”

Malfoy’s face turned stormy. 

“My team is not some crap team that just needs you to turn it into a champion team. I will not have you join my team just so it can be a momentary challenge for the Savior. The Dragons are not going to be some sort of entertainment for you. Maybe we aren’t The Arrows, but we are doing plenty fine on our own. I am leaving. Nice meeting you Ms. Redwood, and hopefully I won’t see you around Potter.”

“Don’t go!” Harry shouted, grabbing Malfoys wrist. 

“Let go of me you mongrel!”

“Give me a chance, please.”

Malfoy stopped twisting his wrist and looked into Harry’s eyes. 

“You are the best seeker in the league, I know that and every other team knows that. As a coach and owner I can see the benefits of you joining my team. The publicity, the talent, and the overall stardom that follows you. But how do I know you aren’t joining me to sabotage my team?”

“I stopped wanting to fight you when we were Sixth years. I stopped hating you when I was a child. I would never want to sabotage you,” Harry said quietly. 

“Well, if you want a chance of joining my team I have some demands.”

Kayla took this as her turn to intervene. 

“So do we.”

Malfoy raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“Do you really believe you’re in the position to negotiate?” 

Kayla sent him a sharp grin. Harry got a sudden remembrance of why he hired her. When her mind was out to the task, Kayla got shit done.

“Do you really believe I’m going to hand you the best seeker in the league, possibly world, all for nothing?” 

Malfoy turned towards Harry, looking at him up and down. 

“So far I haven’t seen anything worthy of demands.” 

Harry gritted his teeth. 

“Grow up Malfoy. You know I’m good. Give up the games and grow up.” 

“I want you to have a complete and full health check up by a healer chosen by me. I also want to see you perform in any way I see fit-”

“Perfect,” Kayla cut him off, “now my turn. I want him to make 15% off of all sales from his merchandise. I also want his salary to be 600,000 galleons.” 

Harry watched as Malfoy’s eyes widened. 

“That’s more than any player has ever been paid!” 

“And he’s worth it,” Kayla argued. 

“He’s already richer than most, what could he possibly need that much money for?” Malfoy looked suspicious. 

Harry blushed. He hadn’t even told Kayla what the money was for. He just told her the amount he needed. 

Kayla turned towards Harry expectantly. 

“I just need it Malfoy.” 

“If your health check and performance are up to my standards you can have 15% of merchandise profits and a 500,000 galleon salary.” 

Harry leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table. 

“600,000 galleons.” 

Malfoy matched Harry's stance and leaned forward, foreheads nearly brushing. 

“Tell me why.” 

“No.” 

“Then no.” 

Harry could feel the anxiety creeping up his throat. He needed that money. He didn’t want anyone to know why, it wasn’t any of their business. 

“Please,” Harry said, gazing into the swirling pool to icy grey eyes, “I am the best seeker in the league and can take your team to the top. I will play and practice my hardest. I will do whatever you say.” 

Malfoy leaned away from Harry and stared at him. 

“I suppose I can make that work,” he took a breath and paused. “But I won’t sign any papers until you’ve performed for me and had a full health check.” 

Harry grinned. This was everything he wanted. And it was going to be great. 

******

This was not everything he wanted. It was awkward and uncomfortable. 

Harry sat on the cold metal table with his legs dangling off as a healer poked and prodded him. All while sodding Malfoy sat and watched. 

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off Malfoy. From the way he leaned against the wall and would slightly bite his lip here and there. The once boy now man was intriguing. 

“Please remove your clothes now,” the healer instructed. 

Harry went pale. 

“Do I have to?”

Malfoy sniggered. 

“Don’t be such a girl Potter. And remember, unless you don’t want that contract you need to do this.” 

Reluctantly Harry removed his robes and the rest of his clothes until he was only in his underwear. 

“Those too,” the healer said. 

Harry grimaced before shoving them off, feeling his face turn a harsh red. 

Harry could feel Malfoy’s gaze on him. He turned and watched as his eyes swept up and down Harry’s body. 

The healer started casting spells and diagnostics all while Harry watched Malfoy watching him. Malfoy eventually stopped sweeping up and down his body and met Harry’s eyes. 

“Not as great as the rumors say,” Malfoy bit out. 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. 

“Since when do you listen to gossip? Interested in me?” 

Malfoy blushed and clenched his fists. 

“Of course not Potter. Only fascinated how people can vote you Most Attractive Wizard of the Year with all of those scars.” 

Harry looked down. Childhood, a war, and quidditch had taken a beating on his body. He had always been a touch self conscious about all the marks over his body. Marks that showed all of his shortcomings and weaknesses. 

“Shut up Malfoy,” he muttered. 

Harry picked a spot on the wall where the paint had chipped and started glaring at it. He could feel Malfoy’s gaze on him. 

A fire started to build in his stomach and Harry glared harder at the wall. He didn’t care that he could practically feel Malfoy watching him. That he could almost imagine Malfoy’s breath ghosting over his lips. Nope. Harry didn’t care at all. 

Harry clenched his fists and ignored the stir of desire in his gut. It would never happen, no matter how many fantasies he had late at night when he laid in bed. 

“Alright, you may put your clothes on Mr. Potter,” the healer murmured, turning around and scribbling notes onto his paper. 

Harry quickly put his robes back on and fought the blush on his face. 

“Such a girl Potter,” Malfoy snickered. 

“Are we done yet,” Harry growled out, “I’ve held my part of the deal, I’ve done this damn health check, I’m ready to perform with the team. Sign the damn papers Malfoy or I will walk.” 

Malfoy smirked and Harry’s blood boiled. 

“Will you though?” 

The healer cleared her throat interrupting the energy flying off of the men. 

“I actually have some concerns about your health Mr. Potter.”

Harry tore his gaze away from Malfoy and turned toward the nervous looking healer. 

“Is it about his hair?” Malfoy asked, “I’ve never seen anything as atrocious as it.” 

“No, it’s actually about Mr. Potter’s weight.”

“My weight?” 

“As a seeker you should be quite thin and nimble, but you are a touch underweight. While it isn’t severe enough to be terribly concerning you should attempt to gain a couple pounds. With more weight you might find yourself with more energy and a higher endurance.” 

Harry looked down at himself. By no means was he large but he didn’t consider himself underweight. He just never seemed to gain weight. He ate his average two meals a day of high protein foods and exercised constantly. His muscles were toned and he thought he looked rather okay compared to the small boy that went to Hogwarts. 

“Stop staring at yourself Potter, yes you look decent. Thank you Healer Montrose, I will make sure he gains some more weight,” Malfoy said in a silky voice. 

Harry gritted his teeth. He didn’t need a babysitter to make sure he gained weight. He was perfectly fine as is. 

“Come along Potter. Time to come meet the team and play with the big boys.”


	2. Dancing at the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is so last year. Or is it?

Draco sank into his favorite chair and let out a very un-malfoyish sigh. It had been a long two days. He still couldn’t believe it had all happened. First the dinner where he thought his eyes would pop out from how delectable Potter looked, then how he couldn’t stop ogling him while he was being examined, and how strangely satisfied he had been when Potter seamlessly fit in with his team. 

Potter had immediately gone from his health check up to meeting the team and had quickly joined in drills. The team seemed overall very happy to have him as a seeker and when they played a few practice games Draco was satisfied with how well they all worked together. 

The problem with Potter being on his team was that he couldn’t get him off his mind. Potter had always had that irresistible charm that made people pay attention to him. And boy did Draco pay attention to him. 

The whole time Potter flew around the pitch Draco’s eyes were glued to him. And that wonderfully perky ass. He hadn’t even noticed when Greene, the team captain, had called his name repeatedly. 

Part of Draco wanted to fire Potter from the team, but he had already signed the dreaded contract for a one year term, and unless Potter broke any of the rules Draco was stuck with him. 

Draco had been invited by the team to a night out at one of the prestigious clubs in London before they had to buckle down and train but he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to go. He knew for a fact Potter would be there to get to know the team better. But maybe he would meet some hot person there and he could just fuck Potter out of his system. 

Draco nodded to himself. That is exactly what he would do. The only way to get over this stupid Potter infatuation was to get on top of someone else. 

*********

Harry looked around the club, scanning the crowd for familiar faces. He had considered inviting Ron but he didn’t want to look like he wasn’t trying to get to know the team. Harry did like his new teammates so far, it was just daunting to be the new person around, especially when everyone had expectations on who he should be. 

A couple team members were already there but not many. The keeper, Keyes, and two beaters, Barley and Forester, all stood huddled together at a table. Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted to join them or not. He felt like he was eleven again back at Hogwarts, not sure if he really belonged. 

“They won’t bite you know,” came a deep voice from behind him. 

Harry spun around and came face to face with the team’s captain, Kaden Greene. 

“Errr.. I know,” Harry replied and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

Kaden laughed, a nice sounding deep laugh. He was attractive, not the type Harry normally gravitated towards, but undeniably hot. He had light brown hair, fair skin, and dark hazel eyes. Like most quidditch players he was fit with nice muscles showing through his clothes. Harry could almost imagine peeling off his clothes and tasting what was underneath. 

“Loosen up,” Kaden said, nudging Harry’s shoulder, “can I buy you a drink?”

“Sure, I’ll take a vodka tonic. Thanks.”

Harry let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in. Part of him really wanted to pursue Kaden to work out all of his pent up energy. Another part of him knew that pursuing a teammate, especially the captain was a bad idea. And another part of him knew he was only distracting himself from the enigma that Malfoy was. 

Kaden returned and handed Harry his drink. Harry sent him a slightly nervous and slightly flirty smile. He then proceeded to guzzle down his drink. 

“Would you like to dance?” Kaden asked and held out his hand to Harry to take. 

Harry paused a second to stare at the hand before deciding, what the fuck, and took it. 

Kaden led him out onto the dance floor where the music was beating loudly. Harry felt himself start to move along to the music and Kaden started to move closer to Harry until his hips were flush against Harry’s. 

“Is this okay?” Kaden whispered into Harry’s ear. 

Harry just nodded and closed his eyes, pulling Kaden closer and pretending he was someone else. Someone a touch taller, a lot blonder, a good bit paler, and much more of a git. 

“Am I interrupting something here,” a familiar voice drawled, “because last I checked relationships between teammates were strictly against the rules.”

Harry immediately tried to pull away from Kaden, but Kaden held on fast. He could feel his face turning a bright red and he turned to face an angry looking Malfoy. 

“Come on Draco, you know I was just having fun. Just trying to help make Harry comfortable,” Kaden said with a charming smile. Malfoy did not look charmed. 

“I demand you stop it at once,” Malfoy said imperiously. 

Harry gritted his teeth. He hated being told what to do. 

“Why Malfoy, would you rather take his place?” Harry teased, knowing the joke would make the blonde puff up all angry. 

Malfoy sputtered. 

“No! I just don’t want teammates screwing around and ruining team chemistry,” he said before stomping off to see the rest of the team. 

************

Malfoy sat at the table with some of the team and glared angrily at Potter and Greene while sipping at his tequila. He didn’t normally drink straight alcohol but tonight seemed like one of those nights that called for the hard stuff. 

He had come into the club, dressed to attract anyone with eyes, and yet he found himself sulking over Potter just because Greene was showing him some attention. 

Draco fingered his wand and contemplated doing something he shouldn’t. Hell, he was a full grown adult, he shouldn’t be affected by jealousy for some bespeckled wanker. Yet Draco found himself doing the childish thing.

He aimed his wand at Greene and sent out a stinging hex. Draco watched with satisfaction as Greene jerked away from Potter, muttered something, and disappeared into the crowd. Potter looked around cluelessly before his eyes met Draco’s. Draco maintained eye contact for a moment before turning and pretending to be enrapt in whatever the team was discussing. 

“What do you think, Malfoy?” Asked Ava Pelter, a chaser. 

“Hmm?” 

“Of Potter,” she said with a tinkling laugh, “pretty hot isn’t he?” 

Draco felt his face flood with embarrassment, was he that easy to read?

“Pft, I guess if your type is shaggy, homeless and awkward,” he attempted to play off. 

“Sure Malfoy, whatever you say, anyone with eyes would agree, that man is  _ fine _ . Oh look, here he comes.” 

Draco made a point not to turn his head despite wanting to look up. He would not give Potter the scarification of knowing Draco was watching him. 

“It’s not nice to hex people, Malfoy. I can dance with whoever I want. You don’t own me,” Potter said, a tinge of anger coloring his voice. 

Draco sent him a ‘couldn’t care less’ smirk. 

“Actually Potter, I have a paper saying I do own you.” 

“You can’t stop me from dancing just because you don’t like it. What are you, jealous? Are you into Greene or something?” 

Draco wanted to burst out laughing at how close and how far Potter was from the truth.

“I’m not jealous of anyone Potter, I could get anyone in this club on their knees for me.” 

Something seemed to spark in Potter’s eyes. As if a fire had been lit and was burning higher and higher. 

“Ah, there is that Malfoy arrogance. Let’s see it then.” 

Draco gulped. He hadn’t actually meant what he said. He always found himself saying stupid stuff around Potter. He nodded stiffly. 

“Okay, watch and learn Potter.” 

Draco scanned the room looking for easy bait. There was a curvy female with long curly black hair swinging her hips around all alone on the dance floor. There was a lone guy hunched over at the bar. There was a female leaning against the far wall sipping a drink. So many lonely people, but which would kneel? 

Draco decided to go for the girl against the wall. She was stick thin and had a short blonde bob. Not his type at all, but hopefully he could attract her. 

“Hello gorgeous,” he whispered seductively, leaning against the wall next to her. 

She looked him up and down and let out a soft smile. 

“Hi.” 

Draco took a step forward. 

“Would you like to have some fun?” He asked, sending her his flirtiest smile. 

“What kind of fun?” 

“The kind that involves you, on your knees,” Draco whispered in the most seductive voice he could manage. 

The girl's eyes went from warm and friendly to icy and cold. Draco barely had time to flinch before her hand slapped his cheek, hard. 

“How dare you,” she cried out before throwing her remaining drink at him and stomping off. 

Draco stood there frozen, frozen margarita or something dripping off his face. Well that had never happened before. 

“Are you okay?” Potter asked, placing a hand on Draco’s shoulder and drawing Draco’s attention from the wall. 

Draco jerked away from Potter’s touch and sneered. 

“Of course I’m okay. I’m a Malfoy.” 

Potter’s face scrunched up in annoyance and Draco found a small satisfaction in knowing he could still make Potter react to him. 

“Well excuse me for attempting to be civil.” 

“Yeah well who said I was interested in being civil,” Draco sneered, attempting to keep his last remaining bit of pride. The last thing he needed was Potter’s sympathy. 

“Fine,” Potter shot back, “screw being civil. Turns out you can’t make just anyone kneel. So much for all the Malfoy charm.” 

“I bet I could make you kneel Potter,” Draco replied with a wicked grin, taking a step closer to Potter. “I bet I could get you on your knees and begging to suck my cock. 

Potter took a deep breath and his lips slightly parted. Draco watched as his tongue darted out and ran over his lips quickly. Everything about Potter screamed attractive and delectable. 

“Fuck you Malfoy.” 

“I bet you’d enjoy that too Potter. Just imagine. Me, pinning you to the bed, ravaging you, making you moan louder than you ever have. I would fuck you’re so hard you couldn’t walk the next day,” Draco took a step closer and breathed in Potter’s scent, watching his pupils dilate. 

“Why would I want to do that with such an arsehole?” Potter tried to sound strong, but really his response was weak. Draco knew he had him. 

“Because even if I’m an arsehole, I turn you on like nobody else. I light up a fire in you that no one else does. I spark emotions in you, so passionate it scares you.” 

Potter took a step back. 

“I’m going home. Fuck off Malfoy.” 

With a pop Potter was gone and Draco was left there, drink still in his hair, cheek burning from being slapped, and in utter shock of the things he said. What in fuck happened to him? 

**********

Harry couldn’t get up off the bathroom floor. He had been laying there for at least an hour, his cheek pressed into the cold marble floor hoping to gain some insight on what the fuck had happened and what the hell was wrong with him. 

The worst part was that he couldn’t even deny the things Malfoy had said. Malfoy did spark something in him unlike anyone he had ever met, he always had. 

With a nearly silent pop Fletcher, Harry’s only house elf, appeared in the bathroom. Fletcher was young and Harry had hired him after letting Kreacher go. He was a free elf and Harry paid him well. 

“Hermione be flooing you sir.” 

Harry lifted his head off the ground to stare into the creature’s large eyes. 

“Did she specify what she needed?” 

“No sir, just said she needed to speak to you.” 

Harry stood up, brushing off his robes. A quick glance in the mirror showed half of his face bright red from where he had laid on it. 

“Thank you Fletcher, please tell her to come through and I’ll be out in a moment.” 

The elf nodded before disappearing. 

Harry didn’t have a clue what Hermione would need at this time of night, it had to be at least eleven or later, but whatever it was it must be important. 

He exited his bathroom and his bedroom and walked down the small hallway to his living room where his main floo was. 

Hermione sat on his couch fidgeting with her hands and immediately jumped up when she saw him. 

“Are you okay Harry?” She appeared extremely worried. 

Harry paused. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

“What do you mean what’s wrong? I got an owl from a friend claiming they had seen you tonight, at a club, looking very cozy with Draco Malfoy!”

Harry groaned. News travelled so fast. He hadn’t even told his friends that he had switched quidditch teams. The press didn’t know yet either. 

“Well, I joined The Dragons since my contract with The Arrows is done. Surprise. And I got reacquainted with Malfoy in the last few days. And shocker, turns out the slimy git still gets under my skin. He is so annoying and rude and sarcastic and pale and just such an arsehole,” Harry ranted. He could go on and on about Malfoy. 

Hermione went from shocked looking to a knowing look appearing on her face. 

“Do you like him Harry?” 

“No! Maybe attracted to him, you know me and blondes, but under no circumstances do I like the wanker.” 

“What happened tonight then?” She sounded concerned. 

“Well the team invited me out for drinks and I decided to go, no better to place to get over stupid attractions than a club,” Harry let out a self deprecating laugh, “I was dancing with the team captain and Malfoy went all jealous or something, I swear he hexed him to stop the dancing. Then he opened that stupid mouth of his and claimed he could make anyone get on their knees for him and I told him to prove it. Well the girl he chose slapped him and threw her drink on him and I went over to be nice but then he got all arrogant and-” Harry cut himself off and frantically ran a hand through his hair. 

“Calm down Harry, it’s okay, what happened next?” Hermione looked concerned. 

“Well I’m not sure. He was just being weird and implying that I would enjoy doing certain sexual activities with him and the worst part of the whole thing was that I couldn’t honestly deny anything he was saying. He claimed he brought out more in me than anyone else ever has.”

Harry fell silent and Hermione just gazed at him with that look that she always had when trying to solve a puzzle. 

“Well, don’t be upset with me for saying this, but he isn’t exactly wrong. He has always been able to get under your skin like nobody else. You have always gravitated towards him. Remember when he stopped playing quidditch? You suddenly had no interest in the game. Draco Malfoy  _ has  _ always brought out some sort of emotion unlike anyone else.”

Harry sighed. He knew she was right, and that in that sense Malfoy was also right. 

“Have you ever considered that you may like him?”

Harry gaped at the person who had been his best friend for many years. 

“In no way do I like Malfoy,” he adamantly denied, “maybe I am attracted to him, but I don’t like him. He is an arrogant pillock and there is no way in Azkaban that I like him.”

“Why did you choose to join his team?” Hermione questioned, looking as though she knew the answer but just wanted Harry to figure it out. 

“For a fresh start and new challenge.”

“Don’t feed me the same line you give everyone. Tell me the real answer.”

Harry picked at a hangnail on his thumb, avoiding all eye contact with Hermione. 

“Maybe I just wanted to remember what it was like to feel alive.”

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. 

“What do you mean?”

“Malfoy had always been a constant in my life when we were younger. We would fight and hex each other and there was always something about that that was thrilling. These last few seasons have been dull and I figured maybe I could re spark some of those feelings of such aliveness if I was around Malfoy. Maybe I was wrong though, so far all I feel is strangely attracted to the git and very confused.”

“It’s okay if you end up liking him. I will support you no matter what and I know Ron will too. Maybe this will be good for you. Just give it time and you will figure it out.”

Harry nodded. Hopefully she was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate the kudos and love reading your guys' comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far, I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Let me know down in the comments and please leave kudos 💗


End file.
